The Time Of My Life
by GirlWhoLovesJensen
Summary: Sam is angsting, again, and Dean has the perfect idea on how to fix it. What else is new?
1. Chapter 1

"Why the long face Broody McBroodington?" Dean's hands gripped the steering wheel a little tighter as he turned to look at Sam. "I know you love to angst and have a reputation to uphold, but seriously dude, we have to get you out of your emo funk. I'm not going to spend the last year of my life with you sulking in the background. You're acting like freakin' Eeyore, smile, geez."

Sam continued to stare off into the distance, watching the yellow lines on the road go by. "And what is your master plan oh enlightened one? How are we going to get me out of my "emo funk"?" he retorted sarcastically.

Dean's eyes opened wide. For a second he was a little taken aback by Sam's response, but he bounced, and soon he shot back. "What? Are you still pissed that a chick had to save your ass? Is that it?" They had fought the Seven Deadly Sins weeks ago and he couldn't believe that Sam was still hung up on that.

"No, that's not it!" Sam hadn't told Dean what he had found out about that "chick". He found out that she was a demon named Ruby, who knew more about his own family than he did.

"Dude, you need to relax. You are way to uptight." Dean turned his eyes back to the road for a second, thinking. Then, he had one of those light bulb moments where something just clicks. "I've got it! We are going to find a bar, get you drunk, and get you a girl to cheer you up. Granted, she will have to be completely smashed to pick you over me, but that can be arranged."

Sam leaned his head on the headrest with an exasperated sigh, closing his eyes. He knew it was pointless to argue with Dean once he had gotten an idea into his head. "Wake me up when we get there."

"And the score is, one for Dean, zero for Sam." Dean was actually surprised at how quickly Sam had given in to his plan. He reached under the seat, grabbed one of his prehistoric cassette tapes, and put it in the tape player. A smile spread across his face as he forgot all about the way Sam was acting and the speakers exploded with the music of Led Zeppelin.

They continued on down the road until Dean saw a neon sign that said "The Alibi". The parking lot was overflowing with cars and crawling with people. The entrance was like on of those before and after pictures, people walking in of their own power, people stumbling out clinging to their friends. "Perfect." Dean said quietly to himself as he pulled into the parking lot, watching three drunken girls stumble through the parking lot. He easily maneuvered the Impala into an empty parking space and took the keys out of the ignition. He gave the sleeping Sam a shove, "Wake up Grumpy." He said as he got out of the car. Dean headed towards the doors with a groaning Sam dragging his feet behind him. "Ladies." Dean said with a nod of his head to a pair of giggling girls that were leaving as he walked in. He turned to look at Sam, "Find a table Sammy, I'll get the drinks and get a look at the lay of the land." Sam turned his back on Dean and Dean thought that he heard him mumble, "It's Sam, I'm not three." as he walked away to find an empty table.

As he walked to the bar Dean scanned the room for a girl that would be good for Sam. He saw plenty of girls that he would like to cheer him up, but Sam liked a certain type of girl and they were hard to find, that kid was high maintenance. Then, just before he reached the bar he spotted her. Red headed and smiling, her fiery curls bounced as she laughed. She had a bottle in front of her and her eyes shone as she talked to her friends. What made her completely perfect for Sam was that when Dean passed he spotted a book sticking out of her purse; it had something to do with spirits and demons. Filled with self-pride, Dean ordered drinks and went to the table that Sam had gotten. "Who's you favorite brother?" He asked as he dropped into his seat.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's not the one sitting next to me or the one whose name rhymes with been." Sam had a looked of mock thoughtfulness plastered on his face as he took his drink from Dean. "So will you please enlighten me as to who my favorite brother is oh strange one?"

"Well, technically I am not sitting next to you, I'm across from you, and only my first name rhymes with bean, my middle and last names don't. I guess you just don't want to see the girl I picked out for you." Dean said, casually leaning back in his seat. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure that the girl was still there, she was. She had reached into her purse and pulled out the book. All of her friends laughed as they spotted the book and some of them begged her to put it away. Dean knew that if this whole thing was going to work he had to make it seem like Sam had picked the girl himself. "Poor girl." Dean said trying to sound sympathetic. The truth was that there was many a time that he had laughed like that at Sam for reading something.

"What girl?" Sam asked, slowly looking around.

"The one whose friends are laughing at her because she is just trying to read her book. The red head."

After a few seconds of looking around, Sam spotted her. "Yeah, poor girl." He said, sounding distant and not taking his eyes off of her.

"You know, I had a great girl picked out for you, but if you can find someone better then have at it." Dean suggested, hoping Sam would go for it.

"Yeah. Maybe." Sam had that shy Bambi tone to his voice as he looked back down at his drink.

"I can go talk to her for you, or distract her friends. I'll be your wingman, Pokey to your Gumbi, Robin to your Batman. Come on man." Dean sat there, eyes begging Sam to go for it.

"Fine, go ahead Pokey." Sam said with a faint and shy smile.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here is chapter two of The Time Of My Life. It isn't much, but I am just getting started on this one. I hope you like it and remember, I am not to proud to beg for reviews, so please, review this story for me._

* * *

Two of the girls at the table turned and stared as Dean casually strolled over to their table. "Excuse me miss, I'm sorry to bother you, but I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind going to that table over there and talking to my brother. The poor kid is a little shy and I think your friends are freaking him out." Dean smiled sweetly at the red head, trying to sound sympathetic for Sam.

As Dean finished speaking, the girl looked up from her book and then to where he was pointing. One eyebrow raised in suspicion as she saw Sam sitting awkwardly at the table. "Sure." She said, turning to the brunette sitting beside her that didn't look quite as drunk as the others. "Timmy, you better sober up quick, you might need to make sure these guys don't run off of a cliff."

The brunette nodded her head. "It's probably me you need to worry about Jacey."

As soon as the red head, apparently Jacey was her name, got up and left, Dean dropped into her seat. "So, your name is Timmy, that's interesting. Is it short for something?"

Timmy barely looked up from her drink as she answered him. "Yeah, it's short for Timolin, my parent's had a weird sense of humor. What's your name?"

"Oh, well my name is Dean, Dean Winchester." Dean couldn't figure out why the girl wouldn't look at him. He wasn't used to this; normally girls couldn't take their eyes off of him.

"Winchester like the rifle?" she asked, looking up at him and then quickly looking back down at her drink.

That brief was all Dean needed to see her face and why she wouldn't look at him. The crystal blue eyes set perfectly in her heart shaped face were amazing, yet they were different somehow. Those icy eyes didn't have the sharpness that one would expect from them, they were cloudy and unfocused. Dean couldn't figure out why that was significant and then it hit him, she was blind. "Yeah." He responded, a little shocked by what he had just discovered, "Like the rifle." He racked his brain for something else to say and finally he asked. "So do you hunt?" he could see what was visible of her beautiful face fall when he asked her this and instantly regretted it.

"I used to." She said quietly. Then giving up on hiding the truth, she looked straight in the direction of his voice. Jaw set, she told him. "I hunted until about two years ago, and then I just randomly went blind."

Dean shifted awkwardly in his chair. "Oh." As he sat there, not knowing what to say, he thought of something. Maybe it was coincidence, maybe it wasn't. "Did you have massive headaches and have weird dreams before you went blind?" What Dean had remembered was that back when Sam had his visions they sometimes got so bad that Sam said that he couldn't see, but his blindness always ended when the vision did.

Timmy had finally figured out where Dean was and gazed in his direction. "Yeah, actually, that's exactly what happened. How did you know?"

Dean wondered if he should tell her or not, he looked back at Sam who was actually laughing with his new found friend and then he returned his gaze to Timmy's questioning stare. "Well…" Dean didn't get to continue because Timmy cut him off.

"Don't worry, Sam won't mind if you tell me about his visions. I already kind of know about them" Then, Timmy's face turned blood red as she realized what she had just said and she began feeling the table, searching for her drink.

Dean looked at her questioningly and handed her drink to her. "How do you know about Sam's visions? And how did you know his name? I never told you that."

"Well…" Timmy took a swig of her drink and couldn't figure out whether she should tell this guy about what she could do. He would probably think she was a freak, but then again, what she had seen of Sam's mind told her otherwise. "After I went blind I started having these flashes or hear voices whenever I thought about someone really hard. Like if I ever started wondering what my sister was thinking or what some guy thought about me, I would get a flash like a cute shirt that Jacey wanted to buy, or I could hear what the guy was thinking. It became like a second sight for me, finally I could see again in a way. I guess I have just gotten so used to it that whenever I meet a new person or someone connected to them I check out what is going on inside their head. The only reason I checked out your brother's head was because he is talking to my best friend; I don't want her getting hurt."

For some reason Dean believed the girl, there was an honest look to her sightless eyes that he couldn't ignore. "Ok, what am I thinking right now?" Timmy blushed again and Dean wondered if somehow he was actually thinking something other than the number 13, had the stray though that he thought this girl was completely gorgeous despite the fact that she was blind slipped into his head?

"Well you are an interesting case Dean, because I can't seem to get inside your head." Timmy's forehead wrinkled in concentration as she looked at Dean. "It is like there is a wall there and I can't get through it."

"Oh." Dean searched his mind as if looking for the wall Timmy was talking about, but he couldn't find it.

Over at the other table, Jacey and Sam were getting along great. Sam couldn't believe it when she actually came over to the table, smiling and looking as if she actually wanted to sit with him. When she had reached the table, Sam nervously stood up trying to act polite. She laughed when she saw him standing and told him to sit down. The first few minutes she was over there, Sam just sat there awkwardly, wondering why he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Normally he wasn't this nervous around girls so he didn't know what to do in this situation. Then he noticed the book sticking out of her purse and he asked her about it. That got the conversation rolling and Sam learned that Jacey was just as crazy about the Supernatural as he and his brother were. They were now trying to figure out who knew more. "Ok, missy if you know so much, how do you kill a Shtriga?"

"A what?" Jacey said, a look of confusion passing over her face as she encountered a question she didn't know the answer to.

"A Shtriga. Aww don't tell me that you don't know what a Shtriga is." Sam was now just rubbing it in.

Filled with determination, Jacey tried to fudge an answer that would seem plausible. "Of course I know what Shtriga is, and how to kill it. All you have to do is shoot it, duh."

"Wrong. Well, I'll give you half credit, but you have to shoot it while it's feeding, if you just randomly shoot it you will just piss it off. Those things are no fun when they are pissed." Sam said remembering the time that they had fought that Shtriga that had been posing as a doctor in the children's wing of a hospital.

"Fine, I have one for you Mr. Know-It-All. How do you kill a Vonner?" Jacey pursed her lips in satisfaction as Sam hesitated on his answer.

"I hope you know that that is a trick question. You don't actually kill a Vonner, you have to kill it's life source, which is normally a tree." Sam crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, smiling as the look of smugness was wiped off of Jacey's face.

She sighed and leaned forward, elbows resting on the table. "Teach me oh great one. I shall build a statue of you and form a cult. Please pass on your knowledge."

"With this knowledge comes a price." Sam said, glad he had finally found someone who was just as geek-ish about this stuff as he was.

"Name it." Jacey smiled back and leaned in even closer.

Sam looked at her for a couple of seconds and then responded. "This is a price I will have to think about young grasshopper."


End file.
